


The one where they don't even take off their clothes

by colazitron



Series: smut prompts [15]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Isak has never had anyone straddle his legs and rolls their hips against his and enjoyed it. But with Even everything is different.





	The one where they don't even take off their clothes

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. This is all for fun.
> 
> for anon. Isak/Even - "dry humping"

Isak remembers making out with Sara, with other girls who mostly remained nameless when they climbed into his lap and put their tongues in his mouth. The way the braver ones would move on his lap in the hopes of stirring a, er, reaction. Suffice to say that very few of them were successful, and it was only ever when Isak was just drunk enough to allow himself to let his mind wander with his eyes closed, to pretend he couldn’t feel their breasts pressed to his chest, that their long hair wasn’t tickling him.

With Even, obviously, getting it up is generally neither an issue, nor something that requires Isak to get drunk and think himself elsewhere. Far from it. But between their lazy days and lazy making out, the rather explosive way they often tend to get each other naked in under a minute to put their mouths and hands on every inch of available skin, Isak realises with a flash that he’s never done this before and liked it.

He’s never had anyone straddle his legs and rolls their hips against his and enjoyed it. He’s never moaned like this and strained his neck to keep kissing when they pull back to smile at them and tease his lip with a lick of their tongue.

“Even,” he sighs, hands hot on Even’s hip, pulling him in further.

Even spreads his legs wider, lets Isak pull them flush together and then reaches past him to urge him onto his back, stretches out on top of him.

“Hm?” he hums finally.

“Nothing,” Isak says, with a small smile. “I just like doing this with you.”

“You mean both of us almost naked on top of each other?” Even teases and drags his teeth along the line of Isak’s jaw and nips at his earlobe.

“Me too,” he whispers then.

Isak groans and wraps his arms around Even’s back, puts his feet on the mattress and pushes up to roll them over.

“You’re such a fucking tease,” he says.

Even laughs and lets Isak kiss him again.

“You get what you give.”

Isak hums and rubs their lips together gently, snatching his head back everytime Even tries to kiss him again until Even rolls his eyes at him with a sigh.

“Yeah, you do,” he says then and kisses Even again, revels in the way he moans into it, lets Isak tangle their fingers and hold them up beside Even’s head.

“Isak,” Even moans, a hint of a whine sneaking into his voice as he lifts his hips to meet the controlled rolls of Isak’s own.

“What? You don’t think this is enough?” Isak teases, lowers his bare chest to Even’s and rolls his hips down again.

Even groans and looks Isak in the eyes, bites his kiss-swollen lips.

“You want to come in your pants like a teenager?”

Isak grins and kisses the corner of his mouth.

“I want to do everything with you,” he whispers, laughs when it makes Even groan a little.

“You can’t use romance against me,” he pouts, but lets Isak kiss him again.

Isak takes the opportunity to open Even’s mouth with his, kiss him slow, and wet, and deep. Even’s fingers curl against the back of Isak’s hand and he spreads his legs again, props his feet on the messy duvet they’re lying on to gain some traction, roll his hips up into the downwards thrust of Isak’s.

The tension mounts almost unbearably slow like this. It’s like there’s a cord low in Isak’s belly pulling tighter and tighter with each roll of his hips, each hitch of Even’s breath, each swipe of his tongue. Each time Even breaks the kiss to throw his head back and groan out “fuck, Isak, please”, trying to up the tempo. Ultimately he never tries to buck Isak off though, and while Isak knows he’s stronger than Even, he also knows that Even could put up a fight if he really wanted to.

They both like it like this though - slowly rocking each other closer to an ineviatble end, even if it seems out of reach for so long that Isak loses sight of it, just basks in the heat between them, the damp of Even’s hot puffs of breath hitting his mouth, his cheek when they need to rest their lips.

In the end, Isak tumbles over the edge with a surprised moan and Even frantically rutting up against his suddenly still hips as Isak tries to blink his way through the first shock of it.

“Isak, Isak, baby, please,” Even chants, slipping his hands from Isak’s hold and wrapping his arms around Isak’s lower back to hold him close.

Isak pushes himself up instead, sits his ass over Even’s dick and lets him rut in between his cheeks as well as he can, his own dick still twitching a little bit, the wet patch spreading over the front of his underwear.

“Fuck, Isak,” Even moans, voice low and guttural, raking his eyes all over Isak - his messy hair, his flushed cheeks, his kiss-swollen lips, the mess he made in his underwear. He follows Isak up, kisses him again and slips his hands into Isak’s boxer briefs, grabbing for his ass and pulling him down over the bulge in his own underwear more firmly.

Isak gasps into the kiss, but hums pleasantly when Even holds him there, rubs himself off against Isak’s ass until his hips stutter and he moans out his own orgasm.

“Okay,” he says afterwards, still breathing a little heavily. “That wasn’t such a bad idea.”

 

**The End**


End file.
